harrypotter_1st2nd_and_3rd_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Albus potter
He's a Hufflepuff. Yes, really. This came as a great relief after all those butterflies in his stomach about Gryffindor or Slytherin, Gryffindor or Slytherin. (His parents were secretly relieved as well; something seems to run true about Potters named James, and his older brother is quite the Gryffindor handful.) He ignores Quidditch except for cheering for the Hufflepuff team. He doesn't much care who wins; he just enjoys the camaraderie. It's the only time he'll wear yellow, which looks horrible on him. He actually finds History of Magic interesting, and wonders if Professor Binns will ever finally fade away so he could perhaps teach the subject himself one day He feels a little funny about his own family's role in the state of the Wizarding world, and can kind of tell that his housemates purposely avoid certain topics for his benefit. He has an amicable but bland relationship with Scorpius, although he envies the boy's talent in Charms. He doesn't mind being the middle child. He likes a low-stress life, and as far as he's concerned being in the middle doesn't mean being ignored, but rather that he neither has to deal with the expectations laid on a firstborn son, nor being the doted-on baby of the family. He's glad that he and his brother and sister all Sorted into different Houses, so he wouldn't have to run into them in the common room all the time. He boggles at the size of the Weasley family tree and isn't sure he will ever get it all straight. Fortunately, neither of his parents seems too concerned with him knowing his "pedigree", although his cousin Rose likes to tease him by reciting it. She seems to have a head for that sort of thing. The Burrow is too chaotic and untidy for his methodical taste and he prefers to avoid family holidays there if he can. He can cope with it better if his refreshingly down-to-earth aunt Angelina is there, though. he doesn't quite know what to make of Arthur and Molly and sometimes wishes they would just back off him and his brother and sister a little. What he doesn't know is that they feel some measure of guilt for the fact that the three of them could never know James and Lily Potter, and are trying to "grandparent" enough for both sides of the family. He used to love big, fancy meals and would happily devour whatever you put in front of him, but living near the Hogwarts kitchens all the time has rather put him off the smell of food and turned him into a sparse, picky eater. he's into photography, including the Muggle kind, and enjoys discussing both the artistic and technical aspects of it. He draws the line at trying to explain silver nitrate film chemistry to his grandfather, though. He has some grand ideas for "special effects" Wizarding photo developers, but fears they will never be realized because he is just pants at Potions. Muggles have to carefully seal off a room to use it as a darkroom. Albus Severus? He just gets Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder from his uncle George and away he goes. He's glad his father has never tried to push him to go talk to Snape's portrait, because what on earth would he say? "I know I've got your name and all, but I'm not you and I don't want to be you, thanks muchly, even though my dad apparently thinks you were an okay bloke"? Sure. They'd get on like a house afire after an opener like that. he has no inclination to talk to Dumbledore's portrait, either, for exactly the same reason. Dumbledore would probably chuckle kindly at him as if he didn't know how foolish he sounded. Given the choice, Albus Severus would rather go a round with Snape, since he's bothered much less by straightforward disapproval than by condescension and pity. He wishes he hadn't let Lily name his owl, because he's a little self-conscious about being brought letters by "Featherhead". Although he humours her, he still jokes that it's part of a Slytherin plot to make Hufflepuffs look stupid and keep them on the bottom of the social heap. His hand tends to doodle of its own accord if he's trying to think of what to write and not paying attention to it, so he frequently has to clean little ink spirals and dots and diamonds off the margins of his essays before he hands them in. He's never been to France to visit his Delacour relatives, and dreads the day he may have to go. Picking at his food at Hogwarts or at home is one thing, but he would feel bad appearing to insult Madame Delacour's cooking. He hung back his first day in Herbology to give Professor Longbottom his parents' love, like his mother had asked. He understood why James would think it was a silly thing to do, but he thought it was always good to hear that your friends were thinking of you, and that Neville was no exception.